Something Wrong in the Digital World
by Suzie n Lopmon
Summary: This is about the Tamers a few years after they defeat the chaos. It features some people i know.
1. The Tagedy is Awaiting-Part 1

Hey everyone! I know this might not be very good but I was bored and I can't come up with many ideas when I am bored. Character-wise Ruki is a friend of mine. Lee (Henry) is off Digimon and so is Takato and I am Suzie. (Ruki and I are modeled off of the show.) Now since ya know the characters let's start the story! And for of those of you in the guild… Some of ya will be in here!!  
  
Chapter 1: The Tragedy Is Awaiting  
  
'Oh no! I'm gonna be soooo late' thought Suzie. She was running as fast as should could. It was only a few years after they defeated the chaos. She was now in middle school. 'I hope no one complains!!'  
  
~~~Meanwhile~~~  
  
"I didn't leave her behind ya know…I just left earlier!" Lee said. "I know that but HOW much earlier??" Ruki asked. Everyone was getting a little impatient. They were all called here for some news. No one there had sent it, everyone thought Suzie did. Lee thought it was another one of Suzie's jokes. Just then Suzie burst though the door. "Did I miss anything?" she asked, barely able to talk from all the running. "Ok Suzie, what is it now?" Lee enquired. "What do ya mean?" she asked, puzzled. 'We all know you called us here, so what it the "important" news?" Lee said. "Calm down Lee" Ruki said and nudged him in the side, "Don't be so mean!" "I wasn't being mean!" Lee said, defensively.  
  
"Uh hu!"  
  
"Nu uh!!"  
  
"Uh hu!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Kat yelled, "Get a grip you two!" Ruki and Lee blushed. "Sorry," they both said quietly. Ruki and Lee had been together for a while. Takato had gotten over his crush on Juri, who was now with Kenta, and was with Suzie. "Ok so what are we here for. I didn't ask anyone to come" Everyone said they didn't either. So it got real quiet, everyone was thinking. Then someone came out of the shadows. "I did," said the grim-ish woman voice. 


	2. The Tagedy is Awaiting-Part 2

OK everyone here is chapter 2!! Hope ya all like it!!  
  
Chapter 2- The Tragedy is Awaiting-Part 2  
  
Juri has recovered all the way from being possessed. She talks not but most of the time she stutters, especially when she is scared." W-W-W who are y- y you?" she said, backing up to Kenta. "Don't worry yet young one," said the woman. "What is this? Some kind of sick joke?" Takato said, "And I'm not playing games." "Er, ^.^().. calm down." Suzie said, with a nervous laugh. "Takato, don't worry, I wont harm you, your friends, or your precious girlfriend," said the woman. Suzie and Takato blushed. "How do you know who I am and that Suzie is my girlfriend?!" Takato demanded. " I have been watching you guys, Lee and Ruki are together now, I thought it would never happen. You kids have been doing so well since you defeated it," said the lady. "What is your problem lady?" Ruki asked, a little freaked out that she knew all about everyone. The woman replied, "A problem? I don't have one. But you kids will soon. I suggest that you start getting your digimon into shape and ready to fight. This is going to be something you shall never forget." Then there was a blast of light and she was gone, there was only smoke left. "What is she talking about?" Lee asked, a little uneasy. "I dunno," Ruki said and hugged Lee, "I don't feel as safe anymore. Who knows what she has seen us do. Maybe she knows more about us than we know about ourselves." "That's pretty freaky," Suzie comented. Everyone crowed together more. "Maybe we should like have a sleepover thing that way we can try to figure something out," Suzie suggested. "Suzie, do you like our parents are gonna let us all spend the night together? Our parents will say 'You guys are too old and you might do something' you know they will," Lee said. "Well it's worth a try! OK so lets go ask. Meet back here in a half a hour. Bring your digimon!"  
  
They were off. Surprisingly everyone's parents said it was ok. Now everyone was back at this house they had bought for their "club house" or whatever ya wanna call it. And everyone had brang their digimon. "See I told ya it would work Lee!" Suzie said. "Ok ok I was wrong," Lee said. Everyone laid out their sleeping bags, and got into them and ready to talk. Then there was the light again. "You've come back," the eerie woman said….  
  
OK everyone hope ya liked it!! Chapter 3 should be up in a day or so!! C-ya next time!! 


	3. The Tragedy is Revealed!

OK everyone! I'm here! This is chapter 3 of my story. Hope everyone likes it.  
  
Chapter 3: The Tragedy is Revealed  
  
"OK chic I have had it up to here with you!" Takato said, getting very annoyed with her popping up out of nowhere, "I want an explanation right now, who are you and why do you keep bugging us!" "Calm down Takato, I'm not here to harm you like I told you before. I am only here to warn you of the up coming dangers," she said, "You should start training right away. You don't have much time." Then a light filled the room. When everyone opened their eyes they were a very familiar place. "Hey I remember this place! It's the digital world!" Suzie said, "It's where I got Lopmon!" "How could we forget?" Lee said, sarcastically. Suzie poked Lee, "And what's that supposed to mean?" "Oh nothing," he said with a smile. "Oh whatever," Suzie said. "Children, you have to listen!" said the woman, who was in the shadows, "Ok we should start training right now. OK now, everyone pair up! First a boy/girl then boy/boy or girl/girl." So everyone paired up the usual way. Takato and Suzie, Lee and Ruki, Kat and Ryo, Juri and Kenta. Then the was a blast and 4 digimon were standing there, by each pair. "Ok now each pair shall have to defeat 2 digimon. Don't worry, they aren't real," said the woman. So each pair defeated 2 digimon. They kept switching pairs and still no one was defeated. "Ok children you should go home and get some rest. It's about 2 in the morning" said the woman, and she handed Lee an alarm clock, "Be up and ready at 10:00 A.M. k?" In a flash they were back at the house. "I wonder why she is making us train," everyone asked at about the same time. That made everyone laugh. "Oh yeah there is one more thing," the woman said, everyone jumped. "Again I ask," said Ruki, "What is your problem? Are you a pervert or weirdo or something? Are you evil? I demand an answer!" "Sweet Ruki. I'm none of those things. I was only sent to warn you and get you ready for the battle. What is wrong with that?" said the woman. "^.^() er.. well there is nothing wrong…" "But what battle?" Suzie finished the sentence for her, "You're always talking about it." "OK the battle is going to be a long one. Time consuming, and hard. You all remember the chaos right?" Everyone mumbled yeah. "Well it's something like that. It's in the Digital World." "But we were just there and I for one didn't see anything," Kat said. "Don't interrupt me young one. This new "thing" is taking on the forms of digimon. I have encounted it a few times but it hasn't done anything yet. I can only feel the evil inside it. It isn't real. But it seems that were it walked, the grass died and then started evaporating." "This isn't good" Takato and Lee said. Then everyone fainted but they all heard the woman scream…..  
  
Whoo-hoo go me. It's another cliffhanger!! Hope ya all liked it! I tried!! 


	4. The Preparations for Battle!

EN (editors note): Well I put this at the beginning of every story. I hope it doesn't bother ya! Well here is Chapter 4! Btw I wrote a story in my spare time and I thought that no one would like it because it was crappy. But now I'm writing chapter 4! It's amazing! OK well then that's enough of my blabbering!!! Here is the story!!!!  
  
Chapter 4: The Preparation for Battle!  
  
  
  
Suzie was the first to start waking up. She groaned a little. She was on something that was soft but her legs weighed a ton. She wanted to go back to sleep but decided to wake up. But then there was a voice. 'What could that be' she thought, confused. As she listened she found out that they weren't at their house. "If I have told you I have told you a million times, DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT spoil our plan. You know how much this means to The Master!" said a deep, but kind, sounding voice. "I know but, I don't agree with The Great One," said a woman. 'Wait a minute,' Suzie thought, 'That's the eerie woman who is always in the shadows!' "The Master, his name isn't The Great One, could destroy you if he found out. You know that! Don't you want to live?!" said the man. "Well of course I do! But if I have to die to save the Digital World and maybe even Earth than so be it!" said the woman then Suzie heard a door slam. 'She must've left' thought Suzie. The she heard the man walking toward where they were. She quickly lye back down and acted like she was asleep. "Girl I know you are awake," said the man. "Really? I know that too." It was Ruki. Suzie opened her eyes a little. "Ok well I am awake too," she said. "Good," said the man. "Wake the others then." As Suzie got up out of the bed, that she just noticed she was lying on, she noticed that her legs were chained up. "Why are my legs chained to the wall?" Ruki said, kinda mad. "Are we prisoners or something?" Lee asked, rubbing his eyes. "You could call it that," said the man. "W-w-w who a-a are y-y-you?" asked Juri, trying to make her way over to Kenta. "I'm Manyo," said the man. "What about the girl?" asked Ruki, happy to finally find out that chic's name. "She's…why don't you ask her yourself?" said the man. "We have, a million times!" said Takato, who had been obviously listening the whole time. "Well then she is your caretaker while you are here. She's Nagasaki," Manyo said. Ruki got up to walk over to Lee, but the she was shocked and flew back against the wall. "Ruki!" Everyone yelled. Without thinking Lee's reaction was to get up and go over to help her. "Lee, NO!" Suzie screamed, but it was too late, it happened to him to. "What is going on?" Takato asked. "That's to keep you from secretly coming up with a plan. This way you are far enough away from each other that you have to talk louder and me or Nagasaki will be able to hear you," Manyo said with an evil smile. "Lopmon," Suzie whispered, "The digimon. Where are they!!!" she screamed with tears running down her eyes. "Little girl your "digimon" are fine," Manyo said with a little laugh. "Suzie don't cry," Takato said. "I can't help it," Suzie said, the tears coming down faster, "He's hurting my friend and my brother and now I know he's hurting our digimon!" She lye down on the bed and put her face into the pillow. "Suzie…" Everyone heard a soft whisper, "I'm…..ok," it was Ruki, "Don't….. cry." It seemed that took all her strength to say that. "Pathetic people," Manyo said and walked on. After he walked away Kat went to the cell door and got the keys from the side. She unlocked everyone. "When you are wearing those chains," Kat said, "You can get shocked." Suzie ran over to Lee. "Wake up!" she whispered, "Wake up!" He groaned a little. "How… are… you… over… here?" he asked. "Kat got us out" Suzie said, "Takato stay by him please, I want to check on Ruki." "Ok Suz," Takato said. Suzie walked over to Ruki. Her eyes were open. They looked so empty. "Ruki?" Suzie asked, "What's the matter?" "Are we going to make it this time?" she asked, "I had a fight with my mom and now I just want to make up. I don't wanna die." She said. Suzie hit her, not hard, on the side of the face, "Pull it together Ruki! You are one of our strongest fighters! If you give up then what hope is there for the rest of us?" Suzie was almost screaming at her. It seemed that Ruki and Lee had regained their strength since the chains were gone. Ruki had become one of Suzie's best friends. They seemed totally opposite but they got along better than most people. "You kids are smarter than I thought," said Manyo. "And what did you think we were, stupid?" Ruki said. That made everyone laugh, except Manyo, of course. 'She's back to normal" Suzie thought, and she smiled. Then all of a sudden they were back in the house/clubhouse thing. "I brang you young ones back," said Nagasaki. "Thank you so much!" Suzie said, and without thinking she went over to hug her. Nagasaki gasped. "You… you… you don't know me… how can you hug me? I'm… I'm… I'm not real," she said. "You feel real to me," Suzie said. Then Nagasaki started to evaporate. "Get off me!" she said and pushed Suzie away. Suzie stumbled back. "You're not supposed to touch me!" Nagasaki said. "I didn't know!" Suzie yelled, "Come back!" Then they were surrounded by her data. The kids were filled with a power like they have never felt before. And everything started to spin. "Hey what's happening?" Kat asked. Ruki reached out to touch Lee but her went through his. "You shall become more skilled and a better fighters. I will always be able to give you advice. Oh and I am sorry Suzie for pushing you. You didn't make this happen. It happened because someone cares for me. You care Suzie. And now you are stronger and better fighters. Please accept my apology," said Nagasaki. "It's accepted," Suzie said.  
  
EN: What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter!! Hope ya all liked it. It is long I know but it has more details and crap. C-ya next time!! ~~~Suzie~~~ 


	5. Confusions

EN: Sorry I haven't made this chapter for awhile. I have had a bunch of homework and my AOL account is screwed up. I always get on my friends though. I have AIM now so I am good to go! Here's chapter 5! I know chapter 4 was loooong and boring but that's ok. There's nothing more to say so here's the story! Sorry if all the people I know or on the show are in character! Btw Ruki in this you are gonna be older than be k?  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: The Confusions  
  
"I get sea sick very easily!" Kat said. "Don't throw up, it'll get all over us!" said Guilmon. Suzie smiled. It was kinda like the old times. But she knew that it would never be the same. Suddenly all the spinning stopped and they were somewhere that was unfamiliar. "Where are we?" asked Ruki, "It isn't the Digital world is it? It can't be. Everything here is so…" evil looking is what she wanted to say. But she decided that she didn't want to worry anyone, especially Juri, "weird." "Well if you ask me it's kinda evi.." Lee started to say until Ruki nudged him. "Shut up," she whispered, "I was gonna say that, but I didn't because I don't want to worry Juri. So hush about it!" "Oh," Lee said. "Well we can't just stand here all day can we?" Takato said. "You haven't changed a bit since the last time we were here," Ruki said with a laugh. Takato let out a nervous laugh, "I guess I haven't."  
  
So they were off. They had no idea what they were looking for. Or what it was like. All they knew was it was threatening to the Digital World. Suzie stopped. "Hey Takato. What exactly are we looking for?" she asked. "Ya know that's a good idea," he said with a laugh. "Nagasaki??" Suzie shouted. "What are you doing Suzie?" Lee said. "Calling for Nagasaki. Duh!!" Suzie said. Everyone giggled, or laughed quietly. "Yes young ones," Nagasaki said. "See I told you she would come!" Suzie whispered to Lee. "What are we looking for?" Takato said. "If I knew I would tell you, but I don't. No one knows what it is or what it does. Maybe it is just a lonely digimon or something," said Nagasaki. "I believe you can help childr-," she stopped talking. It was like something grabbed her by the throat. "Nagasaki!!" Suzie yelled. She felt like crying. But she had to be strong. Even though she was the youngest, she didn't want anyone thinking she was a wimp. "Ok let's go!" Takato said. They walked for a long time. They were in the forest when suddenly Ruki stopped. She was towards to back and Suzie didn't notice she stopped until she looked and found out she was talking to no one. "Hey guys stop!" Suzie said. She ran back to Ruki. "What is it? What's the matter?" she asked. She already knew what it was but she had to ask to hold back her fears. "I sense something evil nearby," Ruki said. "I feel it too," said Renamon. Then a big shadow was cast over the area they were in. Then everyone was spilt up. It was Suzie and Ruki, Takato and Lee, Kat and Juri, and Kenta and Ryo. Some groups were even moved to a totally different area (like the ocean or desert.)  
  
Sorry it's soooo short (compared to chapter 4 lol) What will happen to them next? Will they find everyone or are they spilt up for a reason. Find out in the next chapter!! So please R+R!!! Thanks a bunch! ~~~Suzie~~~ 


	6. Panics and Breakdowns

EN: Hey everyone! Well there is not much to say! So I will let you all read chapter 6!  
  
Chapter 6: Panic and Breakdowns  
  
"Ow!" said Suzie as she landed on her butt, "Where are we?" "Well on the digivices it looks like we are still in the digital world," Ruki said. She was quite confused. They were all standing together but then it got foggy and they landed somewhere. It wasn't really foggy, but their minds were fogged. But they didn't know that. Suzie was getting scared again. She didn't know why. She just wanted to sit down hug her knees and cry, but she knew that wouldn't do any good. They were by the ocean…  
  
Meanwhile~~ (another group)  
  
"Lee! Lee!" Takato practically screamed. "Ahhhh! I'm awake! Suzie why did you do-," he just noticed that it was Takato he was talking to, "eheh *nervous laugh * Sorry but Suzie does that to me all the time." "Er.. it's ok," Takato said. Well should we go looking for the-," "It's hot here," Lee interrupted him. His mind was focused on the heat. "Oh yeah by the way we are in the desert in the Digital World," Takato said like it was no big thing. "Oh. Well let's go look for the others!" Lee said. But deep down Lee was paniced. What it she is really hurt? Or maybe even unconscious? What if the "thing" we are looking for has her? Is she alone? Or with someone else? I hope it's not Ryo. (Joke between Ruki and me in real life). The same thing was running through Takato's mind. Even the Ryo thing. LoL. So the 2 guys headed off. "To where?" you ask. They have no idea.  
  
Meanwhile~~ (2 other groups)  
  
'Oh no!' thought Kat, 'I'm with her? What is just gonna start crying or something because she isn't with Kenta.' "Kat," Juri whispered, "Are we going to be ok?" "Yeah, I think so," Kat lyed. Juri wanted to cry, and tears were running down her face but she tried to hide them. 'Oh no,' Kat thought, 'I'm just going to ignore it. They were sitting in this big empty field.  
  
"Kenta!" Ryo yelled, "Get off me!" "Ryo!" Kenta yelled back, "Get off me!" "Oh oops," Ryo said. You can tell this group isn't gonna work out. So in peace, not even discussing anything, they were off. They were in the winter part of the digital world.  
  
Ryo and Kenta found Kat and Juri first. The couples embraced.  
  
Meanwhile~~ (this is getting annoying right?)  
  
"Ruki," Suzie half whispered. Ruki knew right then something was wrong. "What's wrong?" Ruki asked. She was a little worried about what would happen to them and about Suzie's condition. Suzie had walked away a little and had her back facing Ruki. "I'm… I'm… scared. I don't know why. I was never scared before. What's wrong with me? I hate this! I don't want to be here! I want to be with the group again. I… I… want," then she just sat down and started crying. She couldn't speak. Ruki was scared to death that she had just collapsed right there on the ground, until she heard her crying. She ran over to her. "I'll be ok. We have had to fight a worse battle. The chaos. Do you remember?" Ruki said. He voice sounded gentle and it helped Suzie clam down. Ruki always remembered that Suzie always talked about fighting the chaos. But Ruki was shocked when she shook her head. "No," Suzie said, "I don't remember anything. Not even what happened before we got separated," Ruki went pale. Why didn't she remember anything? What happened to her was years ago. She didn't have that old timer's (that's what she calls it but it is really Alzheimer's) She had to find Lee. He would know what to do. Ruki's mind was racing. Should I leave her here and go look or take her with me? What if this new "thing" they are after is inside her? Could it be?  
  
EN: Well that's it for chapter 6!! Hope ya all like it. I know it's weird... I posted 2 chapters in 1 day!! Well it's making up for the 9 days I didn't do anything! C-ya next time! 


End file.
